


Birthday at Yakiniku

by ParadoxNoah



Series: Bilingual Red [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bilingual, Bilingual Red AU, Birthday, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multilingual, Restaurants, yakiniku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxNoah/pseuds/ParadoxNoah
Summary: Red, Green, and the families enjoy a dinner out. Soft romantic tension. This is written in both Japanese and English simultaneously.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Bilingual Red [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654582
Kudos: 11





	Birthday at Yakiniku

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making such niche content. Also, at this point they're just friends :) My Japanese isn't that good but I wanted to make something.

「グリーン！」レッドは腕を伸びた。

Green turned his head and smiled. “Come on Red,” he grabbed his arm, dragging him forward, but holding him up as he stumbled.

「どこに行っているの？」って思うレッドはまっすぐに立って歩き出した。前に形を見て、目を上げた。グリーンさんのお姉さんだった。母もいた。オーク先生も。

Green waved his hand and held his smile.

“I’m glad we’re all here” Delia spoke softly.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Gramps replied.

「どうしてこんなに。。。」ってレッド思った。その時に雨が降り出した。雨の降ることが好きなので手を伸びた。「あぁ…」

“Oh!” Delia muttered. The group exchanged glances and proceeded in.

Green went to follow, but noticed that Red was lagging behind a bit, staring at the rain. “Red!”

いつものように、レッドが思いすぎて、グリーンさんの声から「レッド」と聞いて、レアリティに帰った。それで、ビルに入った。

このレストランは大きくても静かだった。ちょっと古い感じだった。「母とオーク先生の日々からのレストランだろうか？」って思った。「どうやってこんなレストランがまだあるかなぁ。」

母はカウンターで人と何かを話して、その人がテーブルに引っ張った。

“So, I think most of us know why we’re here,” Gramps spoke up.

Everyone exchanged glances, to which Green found amusing; Red was the only one out of the loop.

After all making themself comfortable in a brief moment, Sis spoke. “Why don’t we all order first?”

Everyone followed suite and started discussing various types of meat, to which they found several platters of interest. Though Gramps and Sis preferred pork, Delia was more of a beef person. Sis, of course, had to order something weird like tongue as well, as usual. Never a boring party with her around. Green turned to notice Red sitting beside him, a little lost in the menu.

He leaned in.

「It’s too many words.」ってレッドが静かに言った。グリーンさんが腕の上に通ってじっと見た。

「あの…それは牛肉。それ、豚肉。えっと…これ鶏肉。ここから下は変な食べ物です」。グリーンが笑った。

「Thanks.」ってまた静かに言った。

ちょっとグリーンさんがレッドの顔をじっと見てた。レッドが気づいて笑った。

「Are we ready to order?」って母が言い出した。

「Yes.」と言った。

The party waited a moment or two in silence for the waiter to come around. In the meantime, most of them sipped on the complementary water. Green was sitting fairly close to Red after having leaned over him a bit. He noticed this and schooched a bit over to give him some room.

Red turned to Green and smiled, after noticing.

Green smiled back.

The waiter stopped by. “Are you guys ready to order?” she said, with the common waiter vigor.

“Yes,” Delia, who was the closest to the waiter - besides the quiet Red - spoke.

The party ordered their food.

“Right,” the waiter spoke, “and for drinks?”

Red squirmed.

“I’ll have lemonade.” “Cola.” “You know you shouldn’t.” “Ah, right, um, the black tea then.” “I’ll have some cola.”

The waiter turned to Red.

「やばい。前に思わなかった。分からない。あの…みんな見ている。やばい！」って思った。

早く、グリーンの声は上げられた。「Another cola. And a vanilla shake.」赤くなる顔のレッドにグリーンがちらっと見て、何か思った。

レッドが下に見た。静かになった。メニューのある腕のウェイターが出かけて、人々がまた話し出した。

Green faced back to the group. He extended his hand and gently rubbed Red’s forearm, out of view.

「え…あの…」って思った。「彼の手は？…」レッドがグリーンの端然な顔に見た。「そうか…」

そろそろウェイターが帰った。「Here you are」って言って、みんなの前に肉のあるお皿を置いた。それから、テーブルのボタンを鍵で押した。

「It’s been a while since I’ve had a good yakiniku」ってオーク先生が言った。

「I never grow tired of the smell. Even so, People our age shouldn’t be eating as much meat!」って母が言った。

「You’re not old」ってレッドが言った。

「He’s right, Delia」ってグリーンも言った。

母が笑って「Yes. That's right, of course!」って言った。

People started putting their pieces of meat onto the grill, at a place respective to their seating. Gramps though decided to take up a significant space. He seemed cheerful about it though, as if proud to savor this one chance to clog his arteries. Delia seemed spaced out. Sis threateningly poked at Gramps’ pork invading her pork section.

The meat began to sizzle and people began to speak.

“So, the reason we’re all here,” Delia spoke, “is for you, Red.”

“僕？” Red muttered.

The party exchanged a glance.

“One… Two… Three…”

“Happy Birthday Red!”

「ああ！そうだ！シロガネ山に住みすぎた…」って思ったレッドの目がキラキラした。いつの間にか、下に見た。

グリーンがまたレッドの腕を触れてくれた。

レッドがまた上に見て、「Thank you everyone.」って言った。

そろそろ旨味の香りが重ねた。

飲み物ののある腕のウェイターがまた帰った。「Here you are」って言った。

前に置いて、ソーダが埋めたカップにちょっとじっと見た。それから、近くの前にある腕を見た。目は引っ張らさせた。

ウェイターは、「 If there’s anything else you need just call.」って言って、また出かけた。

レッドが自分の焼いた肉を取った。

Green read Red’s eyes. He found it amusing. He grabbed his own meat. He hadn’t ate in a while. Turns out getting Red ready for dinner takes some time.

The party ate some and discussed the past and the present and all the accomplishments of the people at the table. Delia spoke of the times raising Red and hosting Green. Gramps made sure to poke fun at their mischief, to which both responded fervently. Sis enjoyed making everyone grossed out by discussing how delicious she thought cow tongue was, never forgetting to laugh at the shared grief stories of raising the two troublemakers. But it was all lighthearted. The party all celebrated their achievements, and joy in having each other.

Green noticed Red’s trailing eyes again. He hadn’t touched his drink. Green couldn’t forget his blazing passion for sweets. _It’ll be the death of him_ , he thought. The boy pushed his drink towards the other, grabbing and putting another straw in.

レッドが赤くなったけど、グリーンの優しく端然な笑顔を見た。それから、もっと赤くなった。ちょっと飲んだ。

パーティーが続いて、早晩終わった。人々が出かけた、そしてレッドとグリーンだけあった。一緒にレストランを出て、レストランの前にちょっと立って話した。

優しくグリーンが言った。「It’s good to have you around, Red.」

「いつも笑っている」って思ったレッドが「I’m glad to have you too.」って言った。「正しく話したの？」って思った。

Green lifted Red’s hat and ruffled his hair.

Red blushed.

“You should come over to my place tomorrow!” Green spoke. “We could have some more fun for your birthday.”

「君と？」とレッドが思い込んだ。「That sounds fun.」

グリーンとレッドが一緒に家に帰りに歩いた。

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more of this story. IDK TBH. It's niche. I need to polish my Japanese though. Can't think of anything better than doing it with グリレ. Maybe I'll make it a series.


End file.
